The Lion King: Justice and Happiness
by Vocaloid Wolf
Summary: This is my first story. Review it if you want me to continue! This is the tale of Kiara and Kovu's son, Minkah when he finds a runaway lioness. What will happen when the lioness' past come back to haunt her and put Minkah and the Pridelander in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She ran though the darkness of night, the starlight was the only source of light to guide her. Frighten and confused, she had to stop. A creamed colored lioness was panting, she was out of breath. Gasping, her small, amber eyes looked around frantically…..she was looking for someone…or rather watching out for someone. Tears flowed down her cheeks. The lioness couldn't believe what just happen, what was going to happen. She held in her cries making soft mumbling. Her round ears perked, she heard a voice far off in the distance.

"-uli! Anuli! Where are you! You can't hide! I WILL find you. And make- Anu-"

She could barely hear him; far away she saw the large figure of a male lion steadily wandering and coming closer. She didn't know he could see her, but she did know he will find her if she didn't keep moving. She silently jolted forward and ran. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't go back….she will never come back! Everyone was either against her or ignored her pleases. The petite lioness sprinted toward the end on the grassland….then halted….Nothing but desert…..She have to make a quick but logical decision…..live miserly forever after or enter a wasteland where she could meet her demise…..

"Anuli!," he yelled.

Out of fear and shock without think she bolted toward the desert….Hondo sounded mad as ever Anuli thought. Soon, his screams of her name become fainter and fainter until she heard nothing….Silently, the lioness disappeared into the emptiness of night and desert….

"Minkah!….MINKAH!" Kiara sighed.

Kiara turned to her caring mate Kovu. Her filled with worriment and nervousness. He could tell what was going through her mind.

"Kiara…..He's fine. He's not a cub anymore…." Kovu said softly trying to reassure his lovely queen with her golden tan fur and her big red eyes that were rumored to look just like Mufasa's.

"I know…it's just….ha..I..I…can't _help_ but worry…." Kiara replied.

Kovu was right. He wasn't the cute lil' cub she had raised. He was a big bo-man now. Minkah was over 18 months now….wow…How time flies by she thought. But, a man or not Kiara would like to know where Minkah would slink off to time to time. Minkah meaning Justice was next in line to inherit the thorn and become the Lion King just as Kovu did and as Simba had and so on. Simba….Kiara sighed…Daddy….oh, how she missed him. It's been over a year and she wasn't over his death….Kovu just watched and realized what she was thinking now…He could recognize that face anytime. Kovu licked his mate and nuzzled her. Kiara then dugged her face in his dark brown mane.

"…..Kiara…" Kovu whispered lightly. "It's alright. "He is up in the stars with Nala, and Sarabi, and Mufasa…."

"Ah….." she responded.

She looked up and gazed into his emerald green eyes that complemented his reddish-brown fur. Yet _again_ he was right. Kiara chuckled softly, but there was still a hint of sadness.

"…Let's just go back to Pride Rock. We'll integrate Minkah when he gets back." smiled Kovu.

"Let's." Kiara chuckled again, but this was a much happier than melancholy.

So, the queen and king walked together, side-by-side, briefly giving love licks or nuzzling each other happily. As the image of this, grew smaller and smaller then out of sight. A burly, handsome lion was watching them the whole time. The lion signed.

"Geez….When will I ever get a moments peace…" moaned Minkah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minkah trotted down the small hill that hid him from the keen eyesight of his mother. Minkah needed time to think. His deep thoughts lead him to a large empty plain that connected to a long bare desert. He sat and thought about many things….like how his mother worried about him and smothered him all the time. Minkah had to get away. He felt suffocated. He knew it's just how moms are, but come on. Minkah was a great lion, great as in big. He was the largest of the lions, bigger that his dad even. But, he did have his father's dark brown mane. Also, the golden tan fur just like his grandfather, Simba, had. His eyes were of blue-green coloring, just like Grandmother Nala had. This made a very interesting, but handsome combination. He always thought how family genes and traits are passed down. What he had, what he didn't have. The other animals said he thinks too much. Why? What's so bad to think? Maybe it's because he was more with-drawn than his "social-butterflies" parents. It's just that he likes to keep things to himself or rather…he didn't have really anyone to talk to. Minkah had these deep-in-meaning conversations that animals either couldn't understand or just ignore and pretend to care because he was the prince. As Minkah began to sink into his thoughts or "la-la land" the other lions called it, he jerked his head down and saw an image of what it appears to be an animal…..perhaps a lion or some sort of big cat. Minkah broke away from his thoughts and moved forward to the mysterious figure.

* * *

><p>She was so thirsty and exhausted. Anuli was running for what it seems forever, when it was actually two days. She could of slowed down and think about her situation, but in the back of her mind Anuli thought Hondo was right behind her, which made her run faster. She, again, began to slow down and realized what was going on…..She was alone and in a strange land. She was far, far away from her home. Great misery washed over her. Anuli felt so lost and stupid. What will she do? What will happen? Will she die? She didn't want to die. She <em>wouldn't<em> die Anuli told herself again and again. Anuli kept walking, feeling herself becoming weaker and weaker until she collapsed. She landed near a dying tree. Anuli was breathing heavily, thinking she was about to die. She prayed.

"Dear Lord…..," she began.

"Please let me die without any more pain or desolation. Let my body be given to the earth so new life will spring and flourish…." Anuli whispered and then let out a dry cough.

She continued. "Look over my pride. They may have turned away or against me, but they were….are good lions and lionesses. Protect Mama…eldest brother, Akin, and big brother, Garai,….Please tell dear Ndulu I will be with him soon…" Anuli stopped and felt her eye lids grow heavy. Slowly they began to shut.

Anuli knew death was upon her. She tried to speak more. She wanted to mention her _father_ as well. Anuli still loved him even though he….In the middle of the thought she was a large shadow blocking the sun….With the last ounce of strength, Anuli tilted her head up. The large form was black since it was backed from the sun. Thinking it was the reaper and her time…she let out a soft sigh…

* * *

><p>Minkah grunted as he lifted up the lioness. He truly believed she was dead and was too late to save her. But, he thought she needed a better place to lie than under a dying tree in the ugly desert. She needed somewhere peaceful and lovely as she looked. Minkah grabbed the tuffs on her neck and swung her on his back. Feeling there might be some small hope, Minkah brought the lioness to a fairly reasonable size pool of water. He was there in no time since she was so small and he was so big. Minkah set the lioness carefully down into the water and made sure her head was sticking out right just in case she was still breathing. With his large right paw, Minkah splashed water on to her face. Waiting, then more water, he repeated for a bit to realize it isn't working. Letting a small sigh, he bent down to…..huh…Minkah stared…She did!<p>

"She alive….!", Minkah smiled in relief.

Thinking she was just tired, will he wait until she regained conciseness. Watching her, he thought how small she was. She was more petite than small. Minkah scanned over her face with his eyes. My….how….how…lovely he thought. What pretty features she has! The lioness's ears were rimmed like his mother's. Her fur was a very light creamy color. She has a cute little nose on her face and small eyes with long eyelashes. Minkah felt red and didn't recognize that he was blushing somehow through his fur. He cleared his voice and looked up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Father! Father…tell me…please tell me this isn't true! Tell me it's all a lie or a cruel joke!"<em>

"_Anuli, your name mean, 'Daughter who brings happiness'...You bring so much happiness to everyone here, especially me. I only wish to return the happiness you give me. My dear, only daughter….please understand. You'll be so much happier if you do this! You'll….."_

"_Father, this would make me happy! Please do something!"_

"_I can't disobey the-"_

"_Father….Please help me! FATHER!"_

"_Anu-"_

Anuli finally regained conciseness. Shocked, she bolted upward and was sitting on her hind legs. She thought she was dead. She didn't notice right away that she just scared the fluff out of a male lion sitting next to her. Anuli tried to stand, but her legs began to wobble and she fell and landed on her hind legs once more. Trying to get her thoughts together she heard on milky male voice.

"Now, calm down and rest. You must have gone through a lot to be in this kind of state. I saw you coming out of the desert…..You must be strong, both in body and will, to survive even though you are small for-," said Minkah until he was interrupted.

"Hey! I'm not small! Everyone else is just big! Who are you and what business do you have with me?" grunted Anuli.

"You don't have to be so sensitive about it and what business? I just saved you life!" Minkah proclaimed. He was never spoken to that way. Since, he was the prince and large, no one dared talk to him with a tone. She was so undersize that he thought she would speak to him in a better way. This shocked and intrigued him.

"…..Really?" Anuli asked.

"Yes. I found you under a tree and I thought you died, but I brought you here to make sure you were. I splashed water on-," he explained until he was interrupted again.

"Water!" Anuli exclaimed. She turned around and jumped into the small pond of water, splashing Minkah. Anuli returned to the surface and splashed around happily. She laughed while taking gulps of water, making her choke a little. How refreshing it was! The nice, cool water moving down her creamy coat felt so wonderful. Anuli smiled blissfully.

Minkah just watched and laughed. Forgetting that she splashed him, jumped in with her and they had a water fight. This went on for some time. They laughed, screamed, giggle, Anuli and Minkah seemed like the best of friends that knew each other since they were cubs. After a while they got tired and settle down. He breathed heavy laughs and Minkah looked at her. He thought how sweetly she was smiling and the joyfulness within her little amber eyes made his heart jumped. Anuli notice the stare.

"What are you looking at?" she said playfully, lifting one eyebrow up.

"N….n...nothing! Besides, who are you? Minkah asked.

"Oh, right….sorry how rude of me. I'm Anuli." said Anuli. "And you?" she asked.

"Hehe…Sorry also. I am Minkah…Nice you Anuli." lightly grinned Minkah.

"Likewise Minkah…." said Anuli with a small smile. Minkah why does that sound familiar...?

Anuli, having so much fun, didn't realize her true state. When she tried to get up, she fell and her whole body landed hard to the earth. Minkah reacted quickly.

"Are you okay?" Minkah asked with concern.

"yea….yeah….I'm just a little…bit..ha..weak that's all…I'm fine." assured Anuli.

"Yeah right." Minkah said not believing that she was fine. So he grabbed her neck with his mouth. Anuli was shocked.

"What are you doing? let go!" yelled Anuli.

"You'ref noft ofay!" he tired to speak, but his words was muffled out.

"Hey!...Eh?" said Anuli. She was now on Minkah's back and her body relaxed. His soft fur felt good against hers. Anuli yawned and looked at Minkah. He turned.

"I'll take you home and you can rest there. I'll bring Rafiki and he will help you…." explained Minkah. He started to walk and Anuli felt sleepy.

"I'm not too heavy?" she asked.

"No, in fact, you're too light. Lose your diet plan." said Minkah jokingly.

Anuli laughed lightly. She jumped a little when Minkah walked. This reminded her of when her father let her rid on his back when she was a cub…..Father….Anuli thought….Her eye lids silently fell coving her tired eyes and she slept. Minkah saw this and chuckled. He walked away from the pond and towards his home…..Pride Rock.

**A/N: Second** **chapter of my first story! I hope you are all please and wish for more! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Anuli…Anuli…"_

"_Who's there….?"_

"_It's me…_._Ndulu…"_

"_N….Ndulu…? Is…is it really you?"_

"_Of course…..Why wouldn't it be…?"_

"_Well…it's just that your….Oh never mind! I've missed you so much!"_

"_I've missed you too"_

"_Ndulu you're holding me too tight….it hurts….Ndulu….what are you doing….please stop…."_

"_Anuli…."_

"_What are you…..I…I can't breathe…..Ndulu…ow….ow…!"_

"Ow…ow….OW!" Anuli yelled, awaking from her dream. "What's hurting so much?"

"Ah, don't ya worry; it's just da medicine kicking in." said a baboon with a strange, long stick.

"oh….Why is it so painful…?" grunted Anuli.

"It just means it is working." laughed the baboon.

"You think this…is funny?" she scolded.

"Nah, it's just that you felt it in your dreaming." said the baboon.

"I was dreaming….? I don't remember….." thought Anuli.

"Well, never you mind dat. Just rest and I'll go to da prince an' tell him ya okay." He said and was about to walk away.

"The prince? Why? Who's the prince?" asked Anuli.

"Ahahahha Prince Minkah of course who else?...Oh, by da way Imma Rafiki. Feel Betta" laughed Rafiki as he walked away

"MINKAH?" exclaimed Anuli.

* * *

><p>As Minkah was walking up to the cave opening of Pride Rock, his home, with a sleeping Anuli on his back stopped when he heard his mother's voice.<p>

"Minkah, there you are I've been worried…sick…about…" his mother said before trailing of. She must of notice Anuli.

"Honey….who is this?" Kiara said looking at the small resting lioness on his back. When Kovu, his father, can up from behind Kiara and wondered as well.

"Mother, Father, this is Anuli. I found her near death and I'm taking her Rafiki. We'll talk later…" explained Minkah. He then entered a small cave near the main entrance, and saw the crazy, old baboon in the corner working on some sort of concoction.

"Rafiki, may I can for your assistance?" Minkah asked respectful. Rafiki looked up and smiled.

"Oh, youn' Prince Minkah you don't have to be so polite and of course what does ya want?" Rafiki said with a silly grin.

"Hahaha, well you see I have a-" Minkah started to explain before he was interrupted.

"AH~! A young pretty lioness! Whatcha do to her?" laughed Rafiki, "You gotta be careful, boy. You are much too big for her to ha-"

"It's nothing like that!" embarrassedly claimed Minkah.

"Ahahahaha!" wailed the baboon.

"Really, I need your help. Can you treat her?" Minkah asked.

"Sure I can lay her here and leave so I can do my work in peace." Rafiki told Minkah. Minkah nodded and left the cave without looking back. Walking towards the cliff tip, Minkah sat and sighed.

"Minkah?" asked his mother.

"Yes." smiled Minkah

"Tell me what happen." Kiara said standing next to Kovu.

"While I was walking," Minkah started to explain, "I notice her, Anuli, pasted out and I took her here." Minkah didn't want to mention the water fight he and she had.

"Oh, where did she come from? Did she say?" Kovu asked.

"No, she didn't….Mom, Dad, can Anuli stay here?" requested Minkah.

"Of course son." grinned Kovu. Minkah smiled.

"Thank you." Minkah replied.

"So….Minkah…you like her? Anuli?" Kiara said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, no mom. She's just a friend. I don't know her well enough to have such feelings." Minkah responded with a funny grin.

Rafiki came out and told them that Anuli took the medicine and she will be okay, that she just needed to rest. Minkah nodded and walked away with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"He's the prince?" Anuli explained. But, the baboon was already gone. Anuli gathered all her strength and got up. She was surprised the medicine worked. Painful, but worked. She soft walked out of the small cave and looked around. Anuli had no idea where she was or how far her pride was. She trotted down a stair looking rocks and searched for anyone. She then notices a small group of lions, two males and three females. She shyly walked behind. The lions stopped their conversation and looked at her questionably. Anuli smiled.<p>

"Hello….I am Anuli…Can you please tell me where I am?" she asked sheepishly.

"Oh, you must be that Anuli. Haha, hello, you are at Pride Rock. I am Kiara, the queen." Kiara smiled. Anuli had a surprised look, not just because she was at Pride Rock, but that this is Minkah's mother, the queen, she just meet.

"H-Hello your Majesty! It's an honor to meet you." Anuli bowed her head in respect. Kiara laughed.

"Hahaha, there is no need." She said. Anuli looked up. Kiara continued, "This is my mate, the king, Kovu." Anuli bowed once again in front of the king. He smiled and nodded in a greeting.

"Where are you from my dear?" asked Kiara.

"I….I am from the West Pride…you know in the far west of the grasslands." Anuli answered. Kovu looked shocked.

"The West Pride? That is days away? And you went through the desert! It is the short way, but a death sentence! How….Why…What would've made you leave?" Kovu asked. Anuli just looked blankly and then down, trying to think. The lions waited for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anuli just watched them while they waited. She was afraid. Anuli didn't want to tell them why she left. If the truth got out what will happen to her? She had to think of an excuse that wasn't too far from the fact. She looked up.

"I had to get away…..Family….Pride troubles, too much fighting and yelling. I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to leave for a while…." Anuli explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ah, I see then in that case you can stay as long as you want." Kovu said and Kiara nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your kindness." Anuli grinned.

"Well, if you are wondering Minkah is in the plains. Just go over that hill and you'll see him for sure." Kovu told Anuli.

"It's hard not to see him!" jokingly said one male lion and everyone laughed. After the much needed laugh, Anuli said her thanks, left them lions, and looked for Minkah. As told she went over the hill and searched for him. She finally spotted him. Minkah was running. Anuli just watched this. She was taken in by how muscular and good looking he was. She then notice he was laughing and kept looking down, Anuli was wondering what was going on. She then saw young cubs, about three or four, running alongside him. Anuli started laughing how someone so big was playing with small kids. Minkah stopped when he heard laughing that was not theirs. He looked up and their eyes made contacted. Anuli smiled. Minkah tired to grin, but pounced by the little cubs. He made a grunting noise and Anuli trotted over laughing. The atmosphere was filled with laughter and happiness.

"Hahaha, okay, okay I give up! You guys win! You all defeated the prince!" Minkah laughed.

"That was too easy!" said a little female.

"Yeah, not fair! This lioness distracted you!" protested a male cub.

"Agreed. You should leave you shameless desires for this lioness separated from play time with the cubs." another, but much older male cub nagged Minkah. Anuli giggled. Indeed, this cub is smart with his choice of words she thought.

"Smartass….." grunted Minkah. The little cubs giggled.

"Who are these lil' cuties, Minkah?" asked Anuli.

"I am Neo." the tiny male cub said shyly. His name meant "gift" and truly he is! Neo was small, fluffy, and chucky. His fur was a creamy color just like Anuli's with small green eyes.

"I'm Mbali! Nice to meet you~!" exclaimed the female. She had a bright smile. Mbali meant "flower", a very pretty name to give a very blissful cub. Mbali was darker in color, like a light brown, with hazel eyes. Anuli nodded.

"Save the best for last," jokingly grin the larger male cub, "I am Makena! It's a pleasure to meet me." He then burst out laughing. Makena means "happy one" and indeed he was a happy cub. He was a bit bigger than the other two. He was dark gold fur a bit shaggy, but he had sparking blue eyes. Makena had a scruff on his head that was light red

"Hahaha, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Anuli." Anuli happily said.

"Where did you come from?" asked Mbali

"Are ya goin' to be in our pwide? Neo asked. How cute Anuli thought! Pwide!

"I out from the West Pride and well….I will be staying here just awhile…" answered Anuli.

"Hey, Anuli?" said Makena.

"Yes, Makena." she responded.

"You….you wanna heat embarrassing stories and secrets of Minkah?" he whispered.

Anuli giggled, "Sure I do." she whispered back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Minkah exclaimed. Looking at Makena with one eye brow up, Makena grinned goofily.

"I was just _kidding_! Geez, can't you take a joke?" Makena said with a smirk.

"I think it is bath time….Now, go back to your mothers and get cleaned up." reminded Minkah.

"Oh right!" said Mbali.

"Yay!" yelled Neo.

"Aw….man…." grunted Makena looking up at Minkah who returned a smirk.

The trio of cubs said good bye as they walked together back to Pride Rock to find their mothers. Anuli smiled as they walked away. She remembered how she was like with her friends as cubs. Memories of happier days with her best friends, Tau and Ndulu, and her big brothers, Akin and Garai playing in the sun and laughing began to flow into her mind. Minkah looked and cleared his voice and broke Anuli of her thoughts.

"You like kids?" Anuli asked Minkah.

"Oh, of course, they like picking on me, mostly Makena. But, I like children I hope to have some of my own someday. Two…maybe three." answered Minkah with a grin.

"So, you are from the West Pride?" asked Minkah.

"Yes." She grinned.

"May I ask…why are you here?" Minkah asked.

"…..I…I…" Anuli looked into Minkah eyes. She felt she could trust him, "I ran away….and I don't plan to return anytime soon…." sighed Anuli looking down. Minkah had a shocked, but sad expression on his face.

"Why? What happened?" Minkah questioned further.

"When the time comes….not now." smiled Anuli and Minkah nodded. Minkah respected her decision and will ask some other time.

* * *

><p>Anuli spent many months at Pride Rock and was happy. Everyone was very nice and they helped her when she can. In return for the kindness, she took care of the young ones and hunted with the other lioness. Anuli felt as she was one of them. Everyone was pleased with her; Anuli was kind as she was beautiful. She charmed many of the male lions, who would make advances to her. Anuli befriended the lionesses, who she had girl time with. Most of all, Anuli enjoyed her time with Minkah. They would have long and engaging conversations for hours on end. They agreed and argued, stating each other's opinions. He learned that her pride was religious and that she prayed before she "died". He said 'the last resort of a needy man' and Anuli agreed and laughed. Anuli learned that he wasn't sure what to do when or if he becomes king. He said he didn't deserve to be king. That it wasn't awarded, but given to him.…..Just as Minkah had wished, he had a friend who will listen to him and response with their own opinions. They had a deep friendship, but it seemed to be much more. They felt it, but didn't understand and ignored it…Still the one question that reoccurred was; "Anuli, why did you leave your pride?" And Anuli would just say, "Not now, maybe later." Minkah understand and waited until he would get his answer. The time spend there was the most fun Anuli had in a long time. But, it didn't last for long….<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ndulu?...Are…Are you okay?…..He's….He's….not moving! Ndulu….you can't die! Please don't leave me. I need you! Please…I don't want to live like this….I don't want to…."<em>

"_Anuli?"_

"_Ndulu?"_

"_Anuli! Anuli!"_

"…"

"Anuli….Anuli….? Wake up…." Anuli woke up slowly and looked up. It was Minkah.

"Minkah…?" asked Anuli.

"Yes?" Minkah responded. "Are you alright? Who…who is Ndulu?"

"Ndulu...?" She murmured. How could of he know about Ndulu…..

"Yes, you were talking in your sleep and you were repeating his name….." he explained. "Was…was he your mate?"

"Mate? No…no…ew…No, he was one of my best friends….He…he died before I left the West Pride….." Anuli said. She looked sad. Minkah nuzzled her head.

"Sorry….just forget I asked." apologized Minkah. Maybe that's why she left he thought. "Well, wake up! You are sleeping the day away."

"Ugh…." Anuli groaned while she was stretching. Minkah laughed. After Anuli stretched she walked with Minkah out of the cave. They greeted the lions and lioness, the cubs and the queen and king, and whoever was there. They ate breakfast and went out for a walk. They talked for a while and then found a nice place to rest.

"Hey….Isn't this place where we first meet and had our first water fight?" Anuli turned to Minkah and asked. He looked around.

"Yes. It is." he had a warm smile on his face that made Anuli's heart skip a beat. "The day when my life went hey-wire….." Mink looked at Anuli and Anuli gave his a smirk.

"Jerk!" she jokingly said. It was weird calling the prince a jerk at first, but Minkah didn't mind. He thought it was funny.

"Hahaha, just kidding! This place brings back many good memories about you…about me….about us…" Minkah said trailing off. Anuli felt a little red in the face. Us? Know that she thinks about it….They have been spending so much time together and talked. Could there be more than a friendship between them? When Anuli was thinking of this, started to rain, both ran to the nearest cave for refuge. Minkah and Anuli both dried themselves up. They looked at each other and laughed. After the laughter passed, it was quiet.

"Anuli." Minkah said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What….I know it's none of my business, but what were you and Nuka talking about?" he said shyly. Nuka was his cousin, the son of Vitani. Vitani was Kovu's older sister. Who would name their son Nuka anyways? It meant "stink".

"Oh, nothing important…..He was trying to get me out for a walk and have lunch together, but I refused saying I had plans with you already. It seems like it was a date." answered Anuli, "Why?" Is he jealous she wondered.

"Just wondering. If you didn't have plans with me…would've you taken his off-" Minkah said but trailed off again. As he was about to turn and walk away, Anuli bolted to him. This surprised him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Minkah gave her a confusing look. Anuli continued, "Why are you like this? Lately, you've been acting weird. Why?"

Minkah looked at her, then down, and up again. He approached her and stood in front of her, closely. They just stared at each other. When Anuli was about to say something then she was cut off by Minkah.

"Anuli….I have know you for a short time. I talked to you as if we knew each other since birth. I don't even tell anything personal to my fellow Pridelanders…..Anuli…you what to know why I feel like I don't deserve the thrown…." asked Minkah. She nodded. He took a deep breath and started his story.

* * *

><p>He explained that before he was born, Kovu and Kiara weren't the rulers. Simba, his grandfather, was ruling alone. Nala, his lover and Minkah's grandmother, died two month before, when Kiara was pregnant with Minkah. Simba was so devastated that it started to slowly kill him. Slowly, Simba was growing weaker and he felt his time was near. So, he gave the crown to Kovu and Kiara. They ruled for a month before Kiara gave birth. It was a long and painful birth, it almost killed her. As it turns out she gave birth to….twins. Then eldest was a girl and the youngest was a son, Minkah. It wasn't long when the girl struggled for air and fighting for her life. Kovu sent out for Rafiki, but when he got there it was too late. The little girl died due to complications of the birth. Kiara was so crushed. Looking at her only child, her lucky son, Kiara promised his that she will always look over and protect him. The baby girl was taken away and buried. She had no name. As Kiara promised, she looked over her child carefully. Seven month later, Simba died. Kiara still isn't over Simba and her baby girl's death. A great king was gone and a life ended before it barely started.<p>

* * *

><p>Minkah was done with his story, Anuli just stood there. She didn't know what to say….Anuli knew of Mufasa's death, Simba's death, and Kopa's, Kiara's older brother that was murdered by an evil lioness named Zira, death, but nothing about the baby girl. Slowly tears dripped from her amber eyes. A bunch of emotions filled her, sadness, pity, sorrow….Memories of Ndulu dying in front of her eyes, feeling helpless<strong>. <strong>Minkah leaned over and licked Anuli's face.

"I'm sorry." Minkah apologized.

"Why?" she asked.

"For making you sad…" he said sadly. Anuli looked into his eyes and nuzzled his soft mane. Minkah nuzzled her back. They stood there with sadness.

"It's sad that she didn't have a name….."Anuli said.

"Yeah…." he responded.

"Munashe" whispered Anuli.

"Huh?" exclaimed Minkah.

"Munashe…..means "With God" she explained. Minkah smiled and nodded yes. His eyes filled with happiness and love. They looked in each other's eyes. It was getting late, but neither of them noticed or cared. It was just them, alone. Both wondering: what will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A little warning: gets a bit PG-13**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It was a dark, rainy night. Minkah and Anuli took shelter in a cave. Minkah told the sad story of his older sister's death. Both filled with all kinds of emotions. They were scared and unprepared for what might happen.

"…Anuli" said Minkah to break the silence.

"Yes?" Anuli responded looking deep within Minkah's kyanites eyes. Minkah's heart jumped.

"I know it sounds corny, but I have to say this. You are the best friend I ever had. You listen and care for what I have to say. You make me feel important, not just being a price, but as a lion. These past few months have been the happiest. I don't feel as alone. I always bottled my emotions, not to show any weaknesses. I am the next heir to Pride Rock, but I feel like I have to lie to everyone and myself. When I'm with you, I can be myself. Not as a grand, fearless ruler, but a lion that feels emotions too. You make me feel differently….You are special and so kind and I….." Minkah trailed off.

"You what? What are you trying to say?" she asked peeking head at his, feeling her heart pounding.

"I-I….I love you…." he confessed. Anuli paused and then nuzzled his mane. This make Minkah's heart race.

"I love you also….." whispered Anuli in his ear and she licked him. Minkah stood there and then a great smile appeared on his face. She continued, "I feel like an equal when I am with you. You like to talk to me and care what I have to say also. I don't feel small, but big…."

Minkah rubbed his head against hers. Anuli nuzzled under his chin and moved forward, this made Minkah's head slid down Anuli's back and what lightly touched by her tail. He looked back at her and she gave him alluring look. Minkah followed Anuli deeper in the cave.

* * *

><p>"Oh where are they?" Kiara asked Kovu with a worried look on her face.<p>

"They probably got caught in the rain and took refuge until stops. Stop worrying." he reassured her.

"I know, but I still can't help worrying." she responded know what could happen or what might be happening. Kovu knew too what was going on between Minkah and Anuli. It was so obvious what was going on. But, he or Kiara didn't say anything about it. Kiara continued, "Boy, its pouring isn't it?" Kiara said looking outside of the cave.

"Yeah, but it'll stop soon enough. Then we'll see are son and his lil' friend." smiled Kovu and licked his mate. Kiara smiled and licked back. They gazed at each other until something caught Kovu's eye. Kiara looked back and saw a mid-size lion soaked standing in front of the cave opening.

* * *

><p>The rain pitter-pattered outside on the trees and ground, Anuli was on the cave floor flat on her stomach while Minkah was on top of her. It was the first time for both of them. Neither knew about how the male lion's penis has spines which point backward for reproductive reasons. Anuli was in much pain, but the love she had for Minkah lessened it. Minkah tried to not hurt her so badly. He was so big, and she was so small. But, as nature goes, he let it come naturally, Anuli groaned as she held in her wails and cries of pain and pleasure. She felt her orgasm approaching. Panting and moaning from becoming one both in body and spirit as the ejaculation began. He pushed is back and forth and then is happened. It happened so quickly, but it seemed so slow to them. As Anuli digging her claws into the soil, let out a wail and Minkah groaned in satisfaction, it was done. Both whimpered as Minkah released 'himself' from her. The event was equally painful and pleasurable for both. Minkah finally caught his breath and licked Anuli in the back of the neck. He was still on top of her feeling comfortable.<p>

"Ha..ha..You okay?" asked Minkah breaking the silence. Anuli's head was resting on the ground.

"ah….Ye-yeah I am…." she responded slowly. Anuli stayed lying down; her body was sore and tired. Minkah nodded. He got off of her knowing she probably was exhausted, he was. So, Minkah lay next to her. Anuli made a deep sigh.

"Anuli…" he whispered softly. Anuli responded with an 'hmmmm?' Minkah continued, "I love you."

"I love you too." yawned Anuli. "Now, let's get some sleep." Minkah nodded and rested his head on her back. Both said good-night and slept deeply.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? What makes you come here?" Kovu questioned the strange lion. Kiara just stayed behind. Both waited for an answer.<p>

"I come for only one purpose. I am in search for someone." answered the lion.

"And what reason is that may I ask?" said Kovu have an uneasy feeling of new comer. The lion looked at him.

"I am looking for a lioness…." the lion said.

"WHO?" Kovu roared impatiently. Kiara was frightened by this.

"Anuli." grunted the lion. Kovu and Kiara gasped a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…..this was by far my hardest chapter so far (no pun intended). I had no idea what to do since I am too young to experience these sorts of things. So, I did my best. Enjoy! P.s. Sorry if it's kind short.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the rain slowly stopped in the middle of night, Anuli and Minkah were sleeping in a deep, small cave that hid them from the outside world. Unknowing who had arrived at Pride Rock, telling King Kovu and Queen Kiara about their son's love interest. A silence and calm fell upon the land of which Pride Rock rule. Arguments, cries, disbelief, and reality would be the words best suited for the conversation between the rulers and the newcomer. While calm, loving, pleasure, and happiness were for the two young lovers in the small cave. As the sun rose touching the fields and plains, awaking every living thing within them. The new sunlight shone on Minkah's face, he softly opened his eyes. The stretched and roared a yawn, looking outside and then looking down to see his love still asleep. Remembering what happened during the night he licked Anuli's face lightly, but that was enough to wake her up. Anuli looking around before locking eyes with the lion she spent the night with. Both smiled and went back to sleep, it was much too early and there is no rush they spoke to each other with their eyes. Anuli rested her head on her paws and Minkah put his head on her back. They slipped back again into their deep, loving slumber.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when a strange lion entered Pride Rock, on a mission to find a certain someone to face her fate.<p>

"Anuli…..I am looking for a lioness named Anuli. She is a runt for her age and very pretty, charming too." asked the lion examining their faces.

"Anuli? Why are you searching for her?" Kovu questioned him.

"So you do know here she is! Where is she?" the lion said raising his voice. Kovu became angry.

"I'LL be asking the questions here!" yelled Kovu. The lion just stared and nodded. He continued, "Now then, who are you? Why are you looking for her?"

"I, Tau, was sent by the rulers of the West Pride to retrieve her. For you see she is to be wed-" Tau explained before Kiara interrupted him.

"Wed? To who?" asked Kiara fearing Tau's answer, but she knew what it would be.

"To the next ruler of the West Pride, Prince Hondo, but she ran away." said Tau. Kovu and Kiara's eyes were filled with shock.

"Why did she run?" asked Kovu.

"Who knows, it was arranged. She probably threw a tantrum, unwilling to accept her fate, selfish to her own pack. Or maybe she is guilty and didn't want to face judgment." he explained. Kovu and Kiara were angered and confused.

"Guilty for what?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, just for the murder of our best friend, Ndulu." answered Tau arrogantly. Their faces filled with disbelief.

"No! Impossible" yelled Kiara. "She is much too small to commit any murder of a male lion!" Tau just looked at her.

"Well, that's true. She is too much of a runt to do so. But, she is still under suspicion and is wanted to be the next queen of the West Pride. So tell me where is she?" roared Tau. Kovu growled and Kiara glared at Tau. Tau gave them a smirk.

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning when Anuli woke up. She looked outside to see how it was. She smiled.<p>

"Today seems like a beautiful day." she happily exclaimed. She turned her head to see Minkah asleep. Anuli giggled and licked his face. Minkah grunted. "Wake up! You are sleeping the day away!" Minkah looked at Anuli with sleepy eyes with one eyebrow raised.

"I would rather sleep the day with you than spent it without you." He smiled.

"Oh, how sweet, but cheesy. Come on lazy bone, we have to go home. Kiara and Kovu must be worried." said Anuli as she tried to get up, but was stopped by Minkah.

"No! Let them worry, I just want to be with you a little longer." Minkah groaned. Anuli gave him a smirk and licked him, and then she got up. Minkah returned the smirk with his own, and followed her out of the cave. They stepped into the sunlight and squinted.

"Ugh. So bright." Minkah laughed and Anuli giggled.

"Hahaha, yeah. Well, let's go home and start our day together." grinned Anuli.

"So…..should we tell my parents about us?" asked Minkah with a worried look and Anuli just stared.

"Of course, you think it was one night stand?" Anuli laughed loudly. "Well, more like coyote ugly for me." Minkah glared at her.

"Smartass." grinned Minkah.

"I was just kidding." she exclaimed.

"Anuli promise me that…..we will always be together and always forever." Minkah said. Anuli promised while nuzzling her head in his soft brown mane. He licked his new love and they continued walking. As they walked back to Pride Rock, both laughed and joked around with each other. Both thinking of the connection they had the last night. It was more spiritual than physical because they both knew they had found the other missing piece. Unknowing what they will be expecting when they arrive home.

* * *

><p>"I been her for a night, knowing she is here! Where is she?" grunted Tau.<p>

"Who do you think you are? Even if you do find her, I bet she will be unwilling to come along with you! Tell her what she needs to know and leave! Anuli is part of pride now!" roared Kovu.

"Oh, I'll do much more than-" said Tau before her heard a familiar voice echoing in the cave. He turned around and saw her.

"So then he-" Anuli stopped in the middle of her sentence to realize a familiar lion in front of her. She just stood there shocked, her eyes filled with fear.

"Anuli….?" asked Minkah. She didn't respond.

"You….What are you doing here?" yelled Anuli with anger and dread.

"You know damn well why I am here, you short spoiled brat!" Tau yelled back. Anuli just stood glaring at him. Minkah was filled with rage. Anuli spoke before he could do anything.

"Can I…I need to talk to you…." Anuli asked and looked a Minkah then back at Tau. She continued, "Alone…." Tau nodded and both left. Minkah was about to follow before he was stopped by Kovu. Minkah just looked on anxiously as they left. Anuli and Tau walked into a plain in front of Pride Rock and sat. It was silent.

"I know you are-" said Anuli until she was interrupted.

"You do know very well! How can you be so selfish? Ever since you left Hondo has become a brute and a tyrant, even more than usual! Setting new laws and rule that is driving everyone to the brink of insanity! All you had to do was-" yelled Tau.

"Shut up, Tau. You are the one who has always been selfish! You never even asked me how _I _felt or what was going on! You are just like Hondo!" screamed Anuli.

"Don't you EVER say that!" growled Tau getting up to her face. This worried Minkah who was watching from a far.

"I can say whatever I want! This isn't the West Pridelands! Just because I am smaller…I am older than you at least by two months! Besides, I'm not going back! Just got back and tell Hondo you did not find me. If you still cherish the friendship we had-have you will leave me here in peace and leave me alone." She exclaimed with a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, that's what you want! Well, I am not a messenger boy, I'm a delivery boy!" He grunted as he jumped on Anuli and grabbed the skin on her neck. He was dragging her toward the direction of the West Pride, Anuli tried to fight back, grunting, but wasn't strong enough to break free. Minkah still watching notice things were getting worse and when the strange new lion pounced on Anuli, this filled Minkah with terrible wrath. He roared loudly and furiously. He jumped off Pride Rock and ran towards the two.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the loud and terrible roar, both flinched with fear. Never in their lives have Anuli and Tau have heard a furious roar. Not even the alpha male in their old pack had such an angry roar. With speed that seemed like the wind, Minkah charged for Tau. Anuli broke free and moved out of the way. In front of her eyes, she saw her lover attacking her once childhood friend. She tried to break the two up, but when Tau swiped Minkah, Anuli froze. Memories began to flow into her mind and overloaded. Anuli stood still with a blank look on her face and zoned out. Anuli was paralyzed with the memories of her dear friend, Ndulu, tragic end…..

Anuli's memory played like a movie in her mind. She can see herself with her best friend, Ndulu. He was battered and torn on the ground. Blood was everywhere and wounds practically covered his body. Anuli knew that Ndulu was a lover not a fighter. Even, she, a little lioness, can knock him down. Ndulu couldn't take a swipe, but had a heart of gold and a soul of silver. She feared the worst, but held out hope.

"Ndulu…? P-Please…speck to me! Say something!" yelled Anuli.

"Anuli? Is..is that you? Oh, Anuli it's my fault…I just wanted to see you so badly…I broke the rules…and I received my punishment…." said Ndulu with a weak and low voice.

"Ndulu…I too missed you. It seems like everyone is against me, even Father and Tau. But, at least I have you….right?" She asked hopelessly, waiting for his response to reassure her.

"…..I…I'm in great pain both emotionally and in body. I wanted to tell you something, but HE found me approaching the caves and chased me out…" coughed Ndulu.

"What? What is it…?" begged Anuli.

"…Anuli…you father sent me to…to…." Ndulu began to trail off, his eyes becoming hazy. Anuli panicked and called to him. Ndulu regained the light in his eyes, but it was diming fast. He contained to talk.

"Anuli…I have to decide to tell you what I want to say or what your father has to say…." Ndulu grunted with pain and looked into her eyes. "Anuli….I-I love you ever since we met. I was too weak to play or fight with the other male cubs when I was smaller. But, when you offered to play with me that filled me with too much joy. I was sent to take you away from here! Your father says he is so sorry and….and…." with that Ndulu's eyes were empty and dull. Anuli asked his to get up. She begged and begged for him to get put so they can go home. He never got up. Anuli cried out loud and wept over his lifeless body. She licked his face and continued to cry. Anuli was no alone, the only person who stuck by her side and loved her and gave her his unbreakable loyalty was dead and gone. She heard a roar and turned.

The roar that came from Tau broke Anuli's train of thought. She looked up and saw Tau pinned down by Minkah. Both were filled with anger. Minkah growled and turned to Anuli. With a worried look on his face he began to speak.

"Anuli dear are you okay?" he asked with a worried voice. Anuli nodded and approached Tau.

"Anuli stay away from h-" Minkah said before he was cut off.

"Tau, I don't want to leave and you know why. Whatever HE told you just forget about it and leave. Please as a friend, please do this for me…." she asked Tau with a sweet, low voice. Tau looked up and then stared at the ground. He grunted. Anuli nodded Minkah to let him go. Minkah hesitated, but finally let Tau go.

"Please….don't call me your friend…" Tau said as he got back on his paws, "There is nothing between us….I don't believe in what Hondo said or what you say…..but….but, it's what Ndulu wanted….I just wanted to see if his wish came true….This is what Ndulu wanted for you and I shall honor my brother's wishes…" Tau said before he paused.

"Anuli tell me what is-" Minkah was about to ask before he was interrupted again.

"I'll leave you here and will not say a word about your presence here….But, I do warn you Anuli…running away from your past will only come back to haunted you….He will find you sooner or later…." Tau stated in a harsh voice. Anuli looked into his eyes. There was nothing, but sorrow. He loved Ndulu as a brother and too loved Anuli dearly; he even called her sister at one point. Tau broke the graze between their eyes, turned around, and left without another word. He didn't say "good-bye", but the silence spoke to her. Anuli silently said good-bye under her breath and watched the injured, but able Tau disappeared into the distance. She gave a big sign and stared at Minkah.

"What was THAT?" asked Minkah, "Anuli, I don't like secrets. Now, tell me what's going on!"

"….Alright….It's about time you…and your parents should know…." said Anuli as she sighed again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it and is hoping for more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It all started in the West Pridelands, Anuli's homeland. She lived in a corrupted pride with a cruel and avaricious king, King Gituku. Gituku means notoriously shady and sly which was all too true for this lion. A king's job is to keep peace and unite his people, but Gituku separated them into two groups. The closets of his followers or the "Nobles" as Gituku called them lived within the main pride. The rest of them called the "Others" lived in the outskirts of the pride. The Others did all the hurting and fighting for the Nobles. They were servants to them. To be born within Others was like a curse that will never be lifted. An Other cannot become a Noble, but a Noble can become an Other. Direct contact was forbidden and looked down upon. These were the rules of the West Pridelands, and everyone followed it. Thus no trouble arose. Until a certain prince caught his eye on a cream colored Other lioness. That would be the day when everything would can for the West Pride.

"Ahahahaha! That's just too ridicules! You are too funny…." laughed Ndulu. He was a rather scrawny male lion, but still bigger than Anuli. He had a red-brown fur and a dark brown mane that had bangs that curved graceful across his forehead. He also had sky blue eyes that shined kindness and calmness to the wildest animal. Ndulu was docile and loyal lion, but could never last a minute in a fight. He wasn't strong, but his good heart made up for it.

"Haha, thanks! But, it would be cool….." sighed Anuli. She told her best friend, Ndulu, how it would be 'cool' if the Others were accepted as the Nobles were. But, such a dream was too good to be true. So they just laughed the thought off.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" asked Ndulu.

"Meh, hunting…for the Nobles….again." grunted Anuli. She just hated the Nobles for their unfair treatment to her people, especially to her father, Ayo. He was the leader of the Others, so he got most of the blame or punishment for the Others' failures. Anuli hated Hondo out of all. Hondo was the Gituku's brat of a son. Hondo was deeply and madly in love with Anuli. She rejected many of his advances, but he was persistent.

"Yeah, that's right. Where do you think Tau is?" questioned Ndulu.

"Probably hunting alone somewhere off." answered Anuli. Tau was good friends with Ndulu and Anuli, but was more of a rouge lion than a pack lion. He went off alone at times, which was normal. Tau was too kind, but tough and could be cold. Overall, Tau was like a tootsie pop, rough on the outside, but was sweet in the inside.

"Well, hello lover." said an all too familiar voice trying to be seductive. Anuli turned with Ndulu shortly turning after. Right behind them was Hondo, the very person Anuli was thinking about a minute ago. With a dissatisfied look on her face Anuli tried to turn away, but was stopped when Hondo jumped in front of her.

"What do you want?" growled Ndulu.

"I wasn't talking to you peasant!" Hondo growled back.

"Don't talk to him that way! And he is right! What do you want?" Anuli's raised voice said.

"You should talk to royalty like that, but since you soon will become one it's fine…." said Hondo.

"What do you mean?" Anuli asked with a confused look on her face. But, she knew all too well what he meant, but she couldn't help to ask.

"Oh, well all good things come in time" said Hondo tauntingly. Anuli and Ndulu exchanged looks, both knew what he meant and feared if it was true. With this happening, Hondo trotted off with a wicked grin stretching across his face. Anuli and Ndulu decided not to talk about it and went back home without hunting. Ndulu then nudged Anuli in the opposite direction of the pack and stopped.

"Anuli…I'm afraid…for you. Do you think…." Ndulu started to say, but was interrupted by Anuli.

"No…no it couldn't be….Everyone knows an Other cannot be a Noble. Hondo is just joking, besides there are other Noble lionesses better suited for the job." Anuli explained. Ndulu just stared at her for a minute and then nodded.

"Yes that is true….but…but, you know Hondo and what he is like! I….I'm just getting an uneasy feeling. You are just lucky I was here with you. You have told me of his advances towards you and I'm worried." Ndulu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ndulu was right. He is right to worry. The advances of Hondo to Anuli were unpleasant. Sometimes were more creepy than unpleasant. Other times were perverted….The last one Ndulu stumbled upon it and literally saved Anuli's virginity. Hondo many be a creep, but was a strong and guile lion who could easily overpower a small Anuli. Since, then Ndulu was always with Anuli making sure she was protected. Hondo wasn't stupid; he never tried something like that when others are around. Hondo could take Ndulu in a blind of an eye and have Anuli, but didn't. He was the prince and such things are not to be done or to be heard of.

"Please Ndulu, I'm tired and I want to go home." Anuli said quietly trying to avoid the conversation. Anuli looked to the ground avoiding eye contact with Ndulu. Ndulu slowly approached her and looked her in the eyes. His beautifully curved bangs fell down covering his face. Anuli returned the gaze.

"We could run. Let's runaway…." Ndulu whispered lightly. Anuli's face was full of shock.

"What? Runaway? Why?" asked Anuli.

"You know why. We can run from this. If you decided to run, I'll run with you. We can run away from it all….We can go to Pride Rock!" he said excitedly.

"Pride Rock?" Anuli looked down for a second and continued, "No, I can't leave. Besides like I said the king would never allow me to be a Noble. I think you are over thinking this." With that final she turned away from a worried Ndulu. He paused for a minute then followed behind vowing to protect her from Hondo. Anuli wanted to run she wanted to run so badly, but couldn't. This was the decision that sealed her and Ndulu's fate forever.

* * *

><p>Days later after the conservation of running away, Anuli received horrible news from her father. She stood there frozen staring at her father with King Gituku by his side. Anuli tried to hold her tears back, but unnoticeably tears started to roll down her cheeks.<p>

"Father, please tell me this isn't true, like it's a bad joke or something!" Anuli plead to her father. The king shocked to see her like this. He thought Anuli would be honored, but surprised to see her full of dread. This surprise soon turned into anger.

"You ungrateful brat, how dare you act like this! You should be honored to become my son's mate! The Noble lionesses would kill to be in your place!" roared Gituku.

"Be honored for what? To be your pathetic prevent son's sex slave?" Anuli roared back. This was greeted with a paw across her face delivered by the king. Anuli was hurt, but stood her ground. She glared at the 'great' king, trying to be strong. Anuli's father just stood there silently.

"How dare you speak to me about my son in such a manner! I should kill you right now! But, you are lucky my son has his eye on you so I won't do it…." roared Gituku. Anuli just looked away in disgust. She locked eyes with her father expecting an answer from him. But he said nothing.

"Father please, you can't make me. I'll die of sadness!" Anuli said mournfully. Ayo said nothing. He looked up to get one more look at his little daughter whom he loved to much. With a sorrowful voice, all he could muster up was a sad…good-bye. With this, Anuli was forced to leave by Gituku and slowly watched her father's image fading away in the background with tears flowing down his cheeks. This was the first time Anuli saw her father cry and the last time she would ever see him…..

* * *

><p>The last few days when she first entered the den of the Nobles was like hell. All the Nobles repulsed, ignored her or treated her poorly. They saw her as scum that needed to be wiped out. But, when they heard she will become the future queen the treatment was different. The respected her and called her 'my lady'. Anuli just ignored them and sunk deeper and deeper in the cave. She wasn't allowed to leave the cave. One day, when she decided to rest at the mouth of the cave while everyone was gone Anuli spotted a familiar shape. She jumped up in joy. It was Ndulu, her good friend.<p>

"Anuli is that you? You look awful! Have you lost weight? You look pale" Ndulu stated. Anuli approached him leaving the cave.

"Yeah, I know. I'm too much in despair to eat; I can't leave the cave and have a run. I'm trapped. I…I can't believe I'm going to live the rest of my life like this!" Anuli cried in misery, "Becoming his mate and baring his awful offspring."

"Let's run!" yelled Ndulu. Anuli looked up.

"Run? It's too late! We should have run when we had the chance! It's my entire fault and this is my punishment!" Anuli said pitifully.

"No, it's not I should have been more persistent. It's my fault as well." Ndulu said his voice full of sorrow. Both stood there silently.

"You better leave. It's forbidden for Others to be on Noble land." Anuli said trying to send her friend off.

"No, I can't leave you like this….Come with me and we'll run away from it all." Ndulu softly whispered to Anuli. "We are like a magnet, we attract each other and we'll stumble across each other forever."

"Magnet…." Anuli said quietly. She was about to lean forward telling him that they will leave right now and never come back but, was stopped when they heard voice far off in the distance. They exchanged looks and Ndulu dashed off. Anuli retreated back to the cave and waited. Hondo entered the cave. She started draggers at him.

"Why do you look at me that way my love?" asked Hondo. Anuli just stared and turned her head away.

"I'm not your love. I don't want to see you right now." grunted Anuli. Hondo just stood quietly then approached her.

"Now, now, don't be that way." Hondo said playfully as he sat next to her. Anuli just lay there quietly.

"Get away from me! I don't want you!" growled Anuli. She tried to get up but was stopped by Hondo. "Hey! Get off of me!"

Hondo was trying to put one of his moves on her. He tried to get on top of Anuli, but she struggled and freed herself. She ran out of the cave. Anuli wasn't strong, but she was certainly a fast runner. She knew exactly where she was going. Anuli was looking for her Magnet.

* * *

><p>It was late and dark that same day. She had fled from Hondo and was now looking for Ndulu, the only lion who wanted the best for her. All the Nobles and the Others were against her and only wanted her to the queen to bare a son for the throne. She hated all of them at this point. Anuli was going to run away from it all with her Magnet. Anuli was lost without any thought besides Ndulu. She looked all over, but one place in the Grasslands at the border of the Desert where the conservation of running away first took place between Ndulu and her. She finally made it exhausted from running the whole night. Anuli started to call out Ndulu's name.<p>

"Ndulu! Ndulu! Where are you! My Magnet! I know you are here! I can feel you!" Anuli shouted. She heard a grunt. Anuli looked around and saw a figure lying on the ground. She approached it slowly. It was Ndulu and he was hurt badly.

"Ndulu…? P-Please…speak to me! Say something!" yelled Anuli.

"Anuli? Is..is that you? Oh, Anuli it's my fault…I just wanted to see you so badly…I broke the rules…and I received my punishment…." said Ndulu with a weak and low voice.

"Ndulu…I too missed you. It seems like everyone is against me, even Father and Tau." Tau was never there for her. She had heard that he approved of Hondo's and her future marriage. Hearing this broke Anuli's heart. Her own fine childhood friend was even against her. "But, at least I have you….right?" She asked hopelessly, waiting for his response to reassure her.

"…..I…I'm in great pain both emotionally and in body. I wanted to tell you something, but HE found me approaching the caves and chased me out…" coughed Ndulu. He had tried to go to the cave where he thought Anuli was still in, but Hondo saw him and hunted him down.

"What? What is it…?" begged Anuli.

"…Anuli…your father sent me to…to…." Ndulu began to trail off, his eyes becoming hazy. Anuli panicked and called to him. Ndulu regained the light in his eyes, but it was diming fast. He contained to talk.

"Anuli…I have to decide to tell you what I want to say or what your father has to say…." Ndulu grunted with pain and looked into her eyes. "Anuli….I-I love you ever since we met. I was too weak to play or fight with the other male cubs when I was smaller. But, when you offered to play with me that filled me with too much joy. I was sent to take you away from here! Your father says he is so sorry and….and…." with that Ndulu's eyes were empty and dull. Anuli asked his to get up. She begged and begged for him to get put so they can go home. He never got up. Anuli cried out loud and wept over his lifeless body. She licked his face and continued to cry. Anuli was now alone, the only person who stuck by her side and loved her and gave her his unbreakable loyalty was dead and gone. She heard a roar and turned.

"You see what you made me do?" growled Hondo. He then pounced on Anuli. "Look at him! He is dead because of you and I could say that to the others."

"What?" Anuli said with a confused look on her face.

"I could say that I saw you killing your best friend, Ndulu out of a pit of rage. I tried to stop you, but I was too late and that he was dead." Hondo said with a twisted look.

"No, you can't do that! No one will believe you!" Anuli shouted.

"Oh, I can and will! And of course the will believe me! You are just an Other and the Nobles will always believe in their dear prince! I'll give you a choice! You either willingly become my mate and bare me children or I'll tell everyone you are a murder and have you killed! You have your choice! Now choose!" roared Hondo. Anuli glared at him with a fierce and fiery look.

"I choose neither!" Anuli roared back. Hondo growled.

"Fine! Then I'll have you myself!" Hondo growled again.

"If you want children then you are wasting your time! I'm not mature enough to give birth to any cubs!" grunted Anuli. And she was right. She wasn't old enough, but Hondo ignored this fact.

Hondo tried to mate with her, but Anuli, determined to free herself, fought back. Anuli was filled with rage and full of spite of the events that occurred recently. He hated her father for not fighting for his own daughter; she hated the ignorance of her fellow pack members, and she hated Hondo most of all. Not for trying to deflower her, but for her Ndulu's, her Magnet's, death! Anuli eventually freed herself and ran.

She ran though the darkness of night, the starlight was the only source of light to guide her. Frighten and confused, she stopped. Anuli looked around frantically. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Anuli couldn't believe what was happening. She held in her cries making soft mumbling. Her ears perked, she heard Hondo coming.

"-uli! Anuli! Where are you! You can't hide! I WILL find you. And make- Anu-" roared Hondo.

She could barely hear him; far away she saw the large figure of the male lion steadily wandering and coming closer. She didn't know he could see her, but she did know he will find her if she didn't keep moving. She silently jolted forward and ran. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't go back….she will never come back! Everyone was either against her or ignored her pleases. The petite lioness sprinted toward the end on the grassland….then halted….she forgotten there was nothing but desert…..Anuli had to make a quick, but logical decision…..live miserly forever after or enter a wasteland where she could meet her demise…..

"Anuli!" he yelled.

Out of fear and shock without think she bolted toward the desert….Hondo sounded mad as ever Anuli thought. Soon, his screams of her name become fainter and fainter until she heard nothing….Silently, the lioness disappeared into the emptiness of night and desert….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was many hours since Anuli finished her tale of her past. She remembers the stunned and shocked faces of Kovu, Kiara, and her beloved Minkah. Anuli remembers after the story, she could see great anger bubbling within Minkah's turquoise eyes. Then walking off to lie in the fields to go and think; to let her pride to digest the event prior before her arrival to the Pride Lands. Anuli was there now. Looking up at the stars, she remembered a story she once heard, perhaps from Minkah. A story that all the past Kings, Queens, and little Princesses and Princes are up there, watching and protecting their prides they once ruled. Anuli was wondering if Munashe was up there too. Anuli let out a loud grunt and lowered her head slowly to the ground, letting the soft grass tickle her cheeks a little. Was she doing the right thing, she thought. Leaving her family and friends alone with that dictator Hondo, to suffer under his rule? Should she feel bad or not…Anuli didn't know what to think. Ndulu was dead. Tau hates her with a passion. Hondo wants her blood. What _can _she do? Anuli can't go back alone. She doesn't want the Pride-landers to get involved. But, what will happen if she didn't do anything. Will the Others be okay? Are they okay now? Will she have to return if Tau narks or will she go willingly? To leave the Pridelands…and Minkah.

"What will I do….?" Anuli asked herself. She rolled over on her back and sighed deeply. Anuli closed her eyes, just wishing this was just a dream. As she leisurely opened her eyes, Anuli saw a dark figure towering over her. Anuli flinched.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me….you alright?" Minkah asked softly.

"Ehehe….boy, you scared me" admitted Anuli while watching Minkah lay down besides her.

"I thought about your story…." said Minkah and nothing more. There was a long, awkward pause before Anuli broke the silence.

"I love you…" grinned Anuli trying to change the atmosphere. Minkah looked her with curiosity then smiled.

"Love you too." he replied scouting over a bit closer to her. Anuli did the same thing.

"Do you think I did the right thing? You know, leave?" Anuli gingerly asked Minkah.

"You were scared. You did what was feeling right to you at the time. I'm not going to tell you whether it was right or wrong. You have to decided that for yourself." replied Minkah not looking at Anuli, but at the stars.

"…..Yeah." murmured Anuli while looking at the grass bending down.

"But, whatever you decide I still and always will love you." he explained. Minkah then licked Anuli's cheek and nuzzled her neck. She felt a little embarrassed, but she did love his touch.

"It's late and too cold to stay out here. Come on," Minkah said as he got up, "Let's go home."

Anuli nodded as she got up. A strong gust of wind blew and traveled down her back. Anuli shivered. Minkah was right it was too cold to stay outside she thought. As they walked together to Pride Rock, Anuli turned her head around. She was looking at the direction where her pride is. Far, far away her pride is lost and suffering. Anuli knew what to do. She looked away with a frown on her face and continued walking with her love.

* * *

><p>Anuli got up early at the crack of dawn and tipped towed away from the sleeping pride, making sure not to disturb or wake anyone up. She exist the cave and walked silently toward the desert. The sun was shining to bright, blinding actually. Maybe the sun was preventing her from leaving, but not even the sun will stop her. As Anuli got closer and closer to the desert she felt a little tug on her tail. Surprised, Anuli turned around and looked down. It was Neo.<p>

"Neo….why aren't you sleeping? Got back and growing boy needs his sleep. Now-" Anuli scolded until she was interrupted.

"Are you leaving?" asked Neo shyly. Anuli didn't answer, but just stared at him.

"Are you? Why? Don't you like us and me? Don't you like Minkah?" Neo pleaded to Anuli. Anuli still kept silent.

"Don't leave….please" cried Neo. Anuli thinking was long and hard on what to say something to comfort the little crying cub, but what could she say. As she was about to say something, as shadows appeared out of nowhere and approached the lioness and cub.

"Is this her?" asked a young lion to an older one.

"Yes, this is her. I remember her well." said the older lion. Anuli recognized these lions. They were lions from her pride. What where they doing here?

"What-What are you doing here?" Anuli growled.

"We're here to take you home…" taunted the younger lion. Their eyes meant and then he looked down at Neo. Anuli then covered him fearing the worst.

"You leave him alone." Anuli growled at him with much more anger than before.

"We are not here for him, but we can't leave witnesses." The older lion explained as he came closer. Anuli backed away.

"You are from the West Pride and you come for me." She stated, "If you want me to go with you willingly and quietly, don't hurt the boy." The two lions talked with one another then looked at her.

"Agreed, come girl." The older lion ordered as he turned away. Anuli began to follow until her tail was tugged yet again.

"Anuli don't leave, please!" Neo begged.

"Go back." Anuli said coldly then smiled, "I'll be fine." And with that Neo turned away weeping softly and headed back to _his _home. Anuli had made her decision. She didn't want to go back. But, she felt like she had to. Maybe it'll be not as bad as she thought, Anuli was thinking. She can see her family and friends again. Maybe, because of this they will like her again. Anuli walked behind the two lions with a smile on her face, but tears of pain flowing down her cheek.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Anuli stiffly.

"Tau sent us." answered the young lion unemotionally.


End file.
